


two times victor offered to be yuri's romantic pair because he didn't know what to do and one time he did it because he wanted to

by rooxynroll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I tried at least, M/M, canonverse, victor point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/pseuds/rooxynroll
Summary: an attempt to see though Victor's eyes, small and fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My small contribuition to celebrate The Episode (even though they already felt like real canon to me for at least two episodes, lol), and also an achievement because I never do small. I just wanted to see through Victor's POV, which I still thinks it's gonna happen sometime soon (I HOPE) but anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this <3 I'm soft.

The moment he set eyes on the video… He knew that he needed to coach that japanese figure skater. He remembered him, even though they never talked. Yuri looked at him, but never once he actually approached Victor. After that video… Victor was struck with inspiration, and he was struggling so much with his own performances… He finally knew what to do. He had to coach Yuri. 

But, more importantly, he wanted to. Victor had great expectations for him.

_“If you walk away now, you can never come back!”_

Right.

What was clouding things for him was the fact that Yuri left unclear what he wanted. He was always silent, avoiding any kind of contact. But Victor needed to know more (maybe he wanted to, just a little) so he could be a good coach. He tried desperately to talk, to build trust in their relationship.

It was like Yuri was… scared of him? Therefore, Victor tried to show him how approachable he actually was. Like, super approachable.

That also did not work. He had to find other ways to “know” more about Yuri. Minako, the ballet teacher, and Yuko, the runner of the local ice rink - both helped him a lot at the task.

The face-off with Yurio also helped. Yuri seemed to realize a few things then, and his answer… When Victor asked what he would like to do if he won…

_“I want to eat katsudon with you, Victor. I want to keep on winning, and keep on eating katsudon.”_

How could the guy be so closed, and yet say these kind of things? So it was difficult to Yuri, but he was trying. He was opening up, and Victor wanted him to. Badly.

 _“I was drawn to you because of the music… The way you skate like your body is creating music.”_ He told Yuri.

Still, it still wasn’t clear what Yuri wanted, and so Victor did it the first time.

_“What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?”_

_“No.”_ Yuri answered promptly.

_“A brother, then? A friend?”_

This time, Yuri didn’t answer so fast, so he thought... 

_“Then, your boyfriend, I guess. I can try my best.”_

But Yuri said he wanted him to be Victor - just that. Oh, well. He probably could do that, after all he **_was_** Victor.

Yeah, no problems. And maybe, that was even more… He wasn’t just a friend, or a boyfriend, or anything anyone would ever be. He was special for Yuri, really special. He understood.

Yuri was special for him, too.

He opened up, at least. So, he didn’t want Victor to see his flaws, that was understandable. And he promised to make it up with his skating, so… _“I won’t let you off easy, then.”_ Victor promised. _“That’s my way of showing love.”_

It apparently worked, because Yuri started to ease around him. He became more and more confident, each time less and less stoic with Victor.

And then he was approaching Victor. Hugging. Touching foreheads, damn it. What was different? And why did it make Victor feel warm?

He didn't have a name for that. How Yuri cared, and how he showed it. The way he did things, one moment doubting everything and the next one doing even more than what he was supposed to.

It felt like pride. It was more than that. Every new opening, every brand new touch… They were meeting each other, again and again, slowly, somewhere in the middle.

Yuri was different, but that Victor already knew.

The way their relationship advanced, he still wasn’t sure what to do or when to do it. He did his best to support Yuri, but one day it didn’t seem like it was enough. Yuri was crushing under the pressure of the Free Program, and Victor tried everything.

Even purposely breaking Yuri’s heart. Which he immediately regretted.

And so, he did it the second time, because he had no idea how to deal with it. _“Should I kiss you or something?”_

No. _“Just have more faith than I do that I’ll win.”_

Well, he must be the worst coach ever. _“You don’t have to say anything. Just stand by me!”_

The good part was how Yuri demanded it. He was so different…That’s what Yuri wanted, then. And what about himself? What Victor wanted… How he felt…

Yuri surprised him so much.

Even without a proper coach, Yuri showed how much he could do with Victor. For Victor.

He knew what that meant.

He knew what he wanted.

And so, he did it right, for the first time.

Trying to cover it from the camera’s and protecting Yuri’s head, he jumped to Yuri’s open arms and kissed him. Briefly, savoring it while he could, parting before hitting the ice.

Yuri’s surprise, Yuri’s smoothing eyes when he told him… 

“So, about that talk about me being your boyfriend, you’re sure you don’t wanna reconsider?” he asked later, when they were alone again.

Yuri blushed slightly, and he was probably the same, too.

“Just be you, by my side. That’s all I ever wanted.”

“Then, I guess this... is fine?” He inclined his body towards Yuri, ever so slowly. His right hand touched Yuri's chin carefully, pulling it closer.

“Yes, it is.” Yuri breathed out, his eyes almost closing.

And so, Victor kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
